


Ash help me!

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, for a person, jsyk, this on my last work, who suggested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets hurt at his house. While in the hospital, Ash comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash help me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5sosfamsince2011](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=5sosfamsince2011).



> You're welcome ;3

Ashton was playing tag outside with Luke. Yes, they're both 17 and 19 but they play tag. Don't judge them. Luke is giggling his Aussie ass of, and runs smack into the concrete wall in front of him, falls on his left arm, and it's bent in an awkward way. He screams so loud Ashton's afraid his ears will start bleeding as he rushes over to his boyfriend. "Luke!" He exclaims in worry, kneeling in front of him as he holds his injured arm to his chest. "AH OW ASH HELP PLEASE!!" Luke screams at the top of his lungs, and Ashton runs a hand through his curly hair. "I'll go get Liz, stay calm Lukey, I love you." Ash kisses his head, and sprints off towards the house.

_**~!!~** _

At the hospital, Liz was filling out some paperwork, leaving her son and Ash together. Ash was sitting on the bed with Luke, cuddling him to his chest, and being very mindful of his new broken arm. Luke was still crying, though only in silent tears falling from his eyes, and sniffles. Ash just hugged and kissed him, trying to keep him calm. "You okay, Lukey?" He asks, kissing his boyfriend's blonde mop, his quiff having fallen earlier. "Y-yeah." Luke sniffles, leaning back into Ash's touch. Ash rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand, across Luke's cheekbones and teasing his eyelashes with his gentle caress. 

Luke practically purred, shifting on Ash's lap so he could move his face into his lover's hand. "I love you, Ashy." Luke purrs, resting his head in Ash's neck. "Love you too, kitten." Ash chuckled, petting Luke's hair. Luke's metal lip ring came into contact with Ash's skin and he shivered at the cool feeling on his neck. Luke gently kissed Ash's neck and yawned adorably, stretching his right arm. "Tired?" Ash asked, smiling at the younger male. "A little. . ." Luke murmured, then his eyes closed and his lips parted slightly, and he fell asleep.


End file.
